Fuuka's Birthday Gift
by Despitethespite
Summary: Fuuka's birthday was here, and everyone made sure it was a very special day for Fuuka. Specially Minato, who would end up giving her one of the best gifts she'd ever gotten. Rated M for sexual themes.


_Author's Note:_

 _I originally planned to release this on Fuuka's Birthday, unfortunately being holiday season a bunch of family reunions got in the way, and so my plans to released this at an appropriate date were destroyed, so here it is, two days late._

 _Any way, this took me several days, so I appreciate any reviews/criticisms, I just ask that you try and be constructive about it, I do want to improve but simply pointing out my mistakes without offering tips or solutions is kind of unhelpful._

 _Thanks to FuzzyRen for helping me out so much and listening to my mad rants with patience and care, you're a saint, Fuz._

 _That's it for now, enjoy._

* * *

It's the 22nd of December, and the Iwatodai Dorm is busy with the birthday preparations of someone special.

"Pass me those streamers Ken" requested a gruff but calm voice, Akihiko was on a ladder hanging decorations to a wall.

"On it" Answered a young boy, grabbing the multi-colored streamers and giving them to him.

"When do you think the cake will arrive?" Asked the boy.

"Right now!" Yelled someone from the entrance as they pushed the door open with their shoulder and walked in. He carried a blue box in both hands which he set down on the table. A girl with red hair walked behind him.

"I gotta say, Mitsuru has a great eye for cakes, it looks so nice I'll almost feel bad eating it!" joked Junpei, scratching the back of his head while grinning.

"Well, I couldn't choose just anything, a lady reaching adulthood is a very special occasion, which deserves a very special cake." Said the redhead smiling to herself.

Akihiko smirked at Mitsuru and spoke up "If you two don't have anything else to do could you help us out?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Answered Junpei.

"We need party hats and horns, could you go buy some?" he asked, handing over some 1000 yen bills.

"Leave it to me!" he responded, setting out once again to bring stuff for the party.

"And Mitsuru" Aki continued "Do you think you could go get our presents from the closet?"

"Most definitely" answered the rehead, walking towards the storage room next to the computer.

"I'm here" announced a voice from the entrance, the owner stepped into the building confidently.

It was Natsuki Moriyama, Fuuka's best friend, she had moved away years ago, but still visited her friend regularly when she could.

"Moriyama, glad you've arrived" Akihiko stated "Can you give us a hand with this?"

"No problem" she affirmed, putting her things aside and aiding the two in their efforts.

They all diligently performed their tasks as the time of Fuuka's arrival slowly approached. 

While the dorm was busy with arrangements, there was a couple on the other side of the city currently walking around the mall, looking at the Christmas decorations with wide eyes.

The girl held on to her lover's arm tightly and leaned against him, he did the same as they both walked and observed the bright lights adorning the place.

The boy looked at his companion "Pretty amazing, don't you think Fuuka?"

"I'm speechless" she replied, "All of this is so pretty to look at"

"Agreed" he stated simply "I'm thankful we can both be here to enjoy it" he quickly pecked her on the cheek, which caused Fuuka to giggle joyfully. "Happy birthday, Fuuka" he added.

Fuuka rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

The two of them walked around a bit more before they began making their return to the dormitory.

Soon, they were at the steps of the building, Minato opened the door so Fuuka stepped in before him.

Fuuka noticed the lights were off, she hit the switch and was immediately welcomed by a loud shout of "SURPRISE" and the strong sound of party horns.  
Fuuka jumped back at the noise and yelped in surprise, her eyes peeled and quickly darted around to asses the situation, she relaxed once she saw it was simply her teammates wearing different colored party hats and holding party horns in their mouths.

The living room had been fitted with streamers of many different colors which hung from the walls and ceiling. On the table was a white cake with the words "Happy Birthday Fuuka!" written on it, two number shaped candles were on top of it, together forming the number "18."

Fuuka was incredulous at what she was seeing, every one of her friends, even Natsuki, had all gotten together to celebrate her birthday. She was astonished, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief, but before she could even collect her thoughts, her friends started counting...

"1..2..3!" They all took a deep breath "Happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! happy birthday dear Fuuka! Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering happily for their friend, but stopped to a halt when they saw tears beginning to stream down her face. Minato was petrified as he saw Fuuka sniff and look down, quickly though, his unease faded as he saw her move her hands to her heart, a smile slowly appearing on her lips.

"Thank you..." she said weakly, her voice muffled from the tears, "Thank you, so much..."

She couldn't contain herself any more and covered her face before weeping profusely.

They all observed speechless as Fuuka cried, Minato was the first to act and walked towards her, embracing her softly and holding her close as the sudden flood of emotions ran its course.

The rest of the dorm was unsure at what to do, except for Natsuki, who also approached Fuuka, she stood on the opposite side of Minato and wrapped her own arms around her, comforting her dearest friend as she bawled.

Fuuka couldn't stop herself, no one had ever cared so much and done so much for her sake before, she was overjoyed at the sight of this caring and affectionate friends had done so much for her these years, they had given her a new home, a place where she belonged, companionship and safety she hadn't felt ever before.

These people were more than her friends, they were her family.

Fuuka slowly began to get a hold of herself again, her eyes drying up as her last few tears trickled down her face.

"Sorry, it's just that...you're all so kind..." she wiped her eyes with her sleeves as Minato and Natsuki let her go.

Minato held her hand "This is all for you" he said as he walked her to the table, everyone once again cheerful and ready to continue celebrating.

Junpei lit the candles as everyone egged her on to make a wish, a few seconds of silence passed before she blew the flames away, everyone cheered loudly for her and got ready to cut up the cake.  
They quickly divided it and shared it among each other, sitting down while exchanging funny stories and memories, laughing and joking along at every single one.

Time passed and night arrived, the cake was gone and the presents had all been given. Fuuka had received a myriad of things, from a sci-fi novel from Minato and a repair kit from Aigis, to a brand new laptop from Mitsuru.

Soon the party had ended, and so had the sunlight, indicating how late it had gotten. Natsuki was the first to get up.

"Well, I need to take a train back home, and I don't want to get there too late, so I better get going."

Fuuka stood up "I can walk with you to the station if you want" she offered kindly.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine" Natsuki reassured, "Bye everyone"

Natsuki waved and walked to the exit, everyone bid her farewell except for Fuuka, who quietly saw her friend walk past the door before quickly running outside after her.

"Wait!" She pleaded to her friend, who was now halfway down the stairs. Natsuki turned around and suddenly found herself embraced by Fuuka's arms.

"Thank your for coming" Fuuka said smiling, Natsuki answered with a smile and hug of her own.

"Are you joking? I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday for anything"

They held the embrace for a few seconds before breaking apart.

Natsuki's eyes suddenly opened up "Oh! I almost forgot" she exclaimed, "I got another gift for you."

"Another?" Fuuka questioned, Natsuki had already given her a fancy make-up kit, another gift seemed a bit excessive.

"Yup" Natsuki claimed proudly as she rummaged through her bag, "something every young lady with a man will need sooner or later in her life."

She tilted her head at this, unsure what that something could be. Natsuki pulled out a small gift bag from within and gave it to Fuuka.

Fuuka took the bag, sinking her hand inside and seizing the plastic box within. Pulling it out, she curiously stared at the illustration of a Trojan helmet at the front of the package, she focused her eyes on the words beside it.

"L-Lu-bri-cated?"

Fuuka's mind processed the information she was given and rapidly came to a conclusion, one that left her with bright red cheeks and peeled eyes.

"Th-These are-"

"Condoms" Natsuki informed her bluntly, "You've always gotta carry a few on you for when you're feeling in the mood, you know?"

"M-Minato and I don't..."

"Doesn't hurt to have them just in case" She affirmed with a smile, Natsuki gave one last farewell and walked towards the station, leaving behind an embarrassed and slightly confused Fuuka. She quickly put the condoms back in the bag and returned the dorm, hiding the present behind her back.

As she walked in, she was welcomed by the sound of her team chatting happily and relating silly stories from the past, laughing and giggling at the ridiculousness of it all.

Fuuka tried to think of a place to hide Natsuki's present, but was interrupted by Minato, who had suddenly taken hold of her hand.

"Come with me" he whispered, walking quickly upstairs with her in tow. Fuuka was confused but followed without protest.

The rest of the team was busy laughing and chatting away with one another, Fuuka's departure went unnoticed, and so the two love birds made their way to the second floor.  
Once there, Minato walked her to his room, letting go of her hand only to open the door, he stepped in and invited her inside.

Fuuka looked at him briefly and entered quietly, taking off her boots and leaving them beside the door. She was unsure what he had in mind, but she noticed he didn't turn on the lights, the only source of illumination was the dim brightness of the moon, which helped make his room look considerably romantic.

Minato closed the door and took off his shoes, he headed towards his shelf, which held a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a white ribbon.  
He grabbed the present with delicate motions, trying his best to be careful not to drop it and possibly damage the contents.

Once in his possession, he walked towards his bed before sitting down "Come, take a seat". Fuuka complied and sat down beside him, setting down the bag on her hand.

She stared curious at the box between his hands, "another gift?" she thought to herself, Minato had already given her a Sci-fi Novel, which she was more than excited to dig into, but what else did Minato want to gift her that he needed her to be alone with him? Minato glanced at her briefly to see the wondrous look on her eyes, before pulling off the lid of the present.

Fuuka's eyes stared incredulously at what was inside, Minato simply grabbed it from each end and held it up for her to look at.

Minato held before her a beautiful necklace, a blue round Jade Rock was surrounded by silver petals, giving it the shape of a flower, it was supported on a silver chain.  
Her eyes were mesmerized by how beautiful it was, the jade looked unbelievably smooth and the silver petals were astoundingly shiny.

"Want to try it on?" Fuuka was pulled out of her trance by Minato's words, she looked at him, embarrassed at how engrossed she was on the necklace.

"I..." She paused and looked down, hesitating for a moment.

Minato chuckled, "Don't be so modest, turn around"

Fuuka looked back up for a second, then silently followed his instructions. He lifted the necklace over her head and gently brought it down, resting it on her collarbone before tying the hook behind her neck.

"Done" he stated.

Fuuka turned back to him and looked down at her new necklace, appraising the wonderfully crafted piece of jewelry.

"It's...beautiful" She looked back up at him, "Thank you so much Minato" She smiled and threw herself at him for a hug.

He returned the gesture in kind "Anything to see you smile, my love"

Fuuka held him close, the combination of the word "love" running through her mind and the warmth of his body made her feel fuzzy inside, and the gift had only made her happiness increase tenfold.

She thought this was the best birthday she'd ever had, her team, her best friend, her boyfriend, all coming together to make sure she was happy on her birthday, and making all the effort to celebrate it with her.

Life was great for Fuuka, she wondered if it could get any better than this.

"What's that bag for, Fuuka?"

Fuuka opened her eyes and immediately looked at the bag she had left on the floor, Natsuki's gift.

"Oh, uh..." She stammered.

"I didn't see it with the other gifts, who's it from?" He asked curiously.

Fuuka froze, unsure on what to respond. She couldn't just lie to him, but telling him about the condoms was just too embarrassing to think about.

"N-Nothing!" she blurted out as she broke the hug, but this just made Minato even more intrigued, what could Fuuka have that she didn't want Minato to find out?

He didn't want to seem pushy, but at the same time he really wanted to know what was in the bag.

"You know you can trust me, right?" He asked her expressionless, "Whatever it is, I'm not gonna laugh or judge you for it."

Fuuka looked down, she didn't want make Minato worry or feel that she didn't trust him.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she thought to herself, she knew Minato well, he wasn't one to tease or make assumptions. Fuuka steeled her courage and took a deep breath, readying herself to answer him.

"C..Condoms" she mumbled, basically whispering the word.

"Hmm?" uttered Minato, his ears not quite catching what she said.

Unable to bring herself to pronounce the word again, she simply picked up the bag and gave it to him, looking at him only sideways as her cheeks gained pink color.  
Minato carefully took the bag, sinking a hand into it and pulling at the box.

He looked at it for a bit, flipping it briefly to see the back before observing the front of the package.

"Lubricated..."he trailed off.

"Ah, I see" Minato stated, finally figuring out what the gift was, "Condoms"

"N-Natsuki gifted them to me!" Fuuka quickly explained "Sh-She was probably just doing it to tease me"

Then again, she didn't really laugh when she gave them to Fuuka.

"Huh...that does sound like a Natsuki thing to do," Minato put the condoms back in the bag and set it down, his curiosity satisfied.

Fuuka simply looked at him for a bit, his face as calm and collected as always.

She sighed a breath of relief, "Sorry, I just..."

Before she could continue Minato wrapped both arms around her and softly pushed her against his chest, causing Fuuka to yelp in surprise.

"I told you I wouldn't laugh" He reassured her, holding her close to his body.

Fuuka simply closed her eyes and basked once more in the feeling of her lover's embrace.

She quietly enjoyed the moment, taking in every single detail into her mind, the quietness of the night...the softness of his clothes...the strength of his arm muscles...the firmness of his chest.

Wait, why was she thinking of that? It was unusual for her to take note of things like that, not like it hadn't happened before, but it was mostly when she had the chance to see him on swimming competitions, when the water caused his toned body to glisten and glow, making it hard for Fuuka to keep her eyes away...

….Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was her face warm all of a sudden? Why couldn't she take the image of Minato's muscly body wearing nothing but a speedo out of her mind?

She pulled away from the hug and tried to calm down her thoughts, she briefly looked at his face and immediately froze when she made eye contact.  
His eyes, his silver eyes were hypnotizing, they pulled Fuuka in like a magnet. Minato was confused at her sudden movements.

Fuuka felt an urge to lean in closer, wanting to see his wonderful eyes in all their splendor. Thoughtlessly, she threw herself at him for a kiss, savoring his tender lips with her own, a blissful warmth running through her body. A spark ignited in her head, causing Fuuka's body to shiver in delight.

Fuuka's hand reached out to his, looking to intertwine their fingers together. The feeling of her love's skin on her own was infinitely pleasurable, it brought her such a wide array of emotions, yet she found herself wanting more...

Pulling out of the kiss for a second, she took a minute to assess her emotions. Why was she so touchy all of a sudden? She felt her love's soft hands on her own, her mind compelling her to caress every inch of it, then to move towards his strong arms, his rigid pecs...

Something was definitely up with Fuuka, she didn't want to recognize it at first, but it was hard to dispute these impulses.  
Was this the mood Natsuki was talking about?

Fuuka had little time to arrange her thoughts before she felt a soft palm rest on her cheek, she mindlessly rested her head on it, pressing slightly against his hand as it slid down her face tenderly, he turned it around to do the same motion, except now with the back of his fingers.

She loved this, and yet she wanted to feel more, she _needed_ more.

Gently grasping the hand on her face by the wrist, she put it down and looked at the owner, trying not to lose herself in his wonderful gaze.

"Minato...how much do you love me?"

He was taken aback at first by the question, but answered with complete honesty.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you" he affirmed, squeezing her hand slightly "I want to make you as happy as you can be, to make sure you never lack anything you need, I want to fulfill your every wish"

Fuuka felt herself tremble, his words and tone were like a sweet and soothing song that kissed her ears.

Gaining back some of her composure, she shared her own feelings to him as well. "I love you too...and..." she stopped for a second "I want to love you more"

Minato tilted his head as Fuuka continued.

"I want to love you more...and...I want you to love me more".

Fuuka wasn't sure her message got across, so she kept going, feeling more and more bold with each second.

"I love feeling your hand on mine, your lips on my own, your fingers caressing my cheek, and yet...I just can't get enough of you ..."

Realization slowly dawned on the boy, Fuuka's message now clear to him.

"I can't get you out of my mind, I feel so warm inside when we touch, so happy...I...I want more of that..."

Fuuka laid a hand on his chest "Minato, I-"

The boy gently pushed a finger against her lips "Shhh, you've said more than enough"

Moving his finger away, he leaned in towards Fuuka, tilting his head to the side. Fuuka closed her eyes and waited for his arrival. 

A second passed, the longest in their lives, and soon their lips made contact, softly pressing against each other. The feeling of her love's lips compelled Fuuka to feel his skin on her own once more, this time she didn't hesitate to follow her urges, she moved the hand on his chest, pressing her palm against his muscles.

She remarked how his coat made it hard for her to feel much, and so she began to try unbuttoning it. Minato took noticed and helped her, undoing the buttons and breaking the kiss momentarily to throw the coat away.

They joined lips once more as Fuuka quickly pressed her hand against his torso, her hand sliding through the surface of his sweater while they made out lovingly.  
It was Fuuka's turn to lose some clothing, Minato went for the lace of her shawl and quickly untied it, letting it slip away unto the floor.

They broke the kiss once more, Fuuka gently pushed him away with her hand, trying to get a good look at Minato.

His sweater encompassed his figure perfectly, showing the outline of his body, the fabric adding some volume to his form.  
Taking a second to catch their breath, Minato took a good look at Fuuka, her black sweater hugged her figure tightly, the fabric was quite thin, if not for how dark it was he could have sworn he could see her bra through it.

After a little bit of staring at their bodies, their gazes met, noticing the need and desire now present in their faces.

Fuuka felt a new boldness overtake her, she reached for his hand and spoke with a soft tone.

"Please Minato," she pleaded softly, leading his hand to her heart, "Touch me."

He didn't hesitate, taking her breast in his hand and squeezing lightly, causing Fuuka to close her eyes as she let out a weak whimper, he began moving his hand around in a circle, massaging her breast carefully.

Fuuka's mind went wild with this new sensation, being touched in such a manner was so exciting, yet the hunger for more gnawed at her mind, she disliked feeling her clothing getting in the way of feeling his skin on hers.

She let him play around with her breast a bit more, but slowly began to pull away. Minato looked at her intrigued, wondering what she was up to now.  
Fuuka stood up, undoing the hook on her necklace before letting it rest on the night table. She made her way in front of Minato, turning her back at him, her heart racing at what she was about to do.

Fuuka grabbed her turtleneck by the bottom, she glanced at him once and took a deep breath. She began to pull off her sweater, lifting it off slowly, she wanted to make it enjoyable for him to watch.

Soon, Fuuka had taken off her turtleneck, simply discarding it to the side, her back now fully exposed. Then followed her skirt, she pinched the handle of the zipper and pulled it down delicately.

The act of disrobing infront of him was thrilling, it made her feel a rush, exposing herself to him like this made her nervous, but also excited her greatly.

Once unzipped, her skirt fell to the ground, displaying her delicate backside and legs, obscured by a black pantyhose. She grabbed the sides of the pantyhose and ducked down to remove it.

Having made her backside and legs easier to admire, She held her hands to her heart and turned around to face him.

Minato's face sported a pleased smirk, his eyes surveying every inch of her body, committing it to memory.

There stood Fuuka, bare before him save for her bra and panties, her usually well covered chest had now revealed itself to be of a generous size, her modest clothing helped hide that fact.

Her waist demonstrated to be quite narrow, which accentuated her curvy hips.  
Minato looked at her as if admiring a work of art, she was beautiful beyond words, her pale skin shinning in the moonlight, her curved figure was incredibly pleasing to his eyes, his hands ached to fondle her wonderful body.

Minato stood up, he didn't utter a single word, simply leaning in to kiss her once again. He gently pushed her unto his bed, laying her down before breaking off, grabbing the underside of his sweater before quickly pulling it off and throwing it away.  
He then began to undo the buckle of his belt, loosening it then proceeding to unzip his pants. Minato let them fall off, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head, displaying his toned body to Fuuka, a gesture she seemed more than thankful for, if the blush on her cheeks and hunger in her eyes were any indication.

He crawled unto the bed then put down both hands to support himself, placing them at each side of Fuuka's head. He loomed above her small frame and overshadowed it with his own.

She stared at him nervously, expectant for his next move. He didn't leave her waiting for long, as he inched his body closer to her, shifting his weight from his hands to his forearms. His right hand moved down to her left ankle, grabbing the delicate joint before wrapping his hand on her leg, he slowly made his way up to her knee, loosening his grip as he reached her thigh, starting by the inner side and coming back around to caress the outer part of it.

Fuuka was delighted, his hand lovingly massaged her leg with thorough care, she only hoped he'd move up a bit more.  
As if reading her mind, he let go of it after a few seconds, he then rested his palm on her midriff, slightly tickling her in the process, causing Fuuka to let out a quick giggle. Minato smiled, she had a beautiful laughter.

Putting those thoughts aside, he slithered his hand to her breast, eliciting a sudden gasp from her. He gave it a slight squeeze, getting Fuuka to make another pleased noise.

Fuuka was at his mercy, she simply laid back and enjoyed his tender touch, although she found her bra to be bothersome, denying her bosom of his loving ministrations.

"Wait" she asked for him to stop, Minato removed his hand from her body, looking at her face as he held back his eagerness to keep going.

Shuffling back a bit to sit up comfortably, Fuuka brought her hands to her back, she reached the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. She clutched the cloth close to her, Minato patiently waited for her to be ready.

Taking a deep breath, she released the cloth and put her hands behind her back, her beautiful breasts now uncovered to his longing gaze.  
It was the first time Minato had seen her naked body, her slender figure now fully in display for his eyes to relish in.

Fuuka's boobs were round and shapely, her rose-pink nipples contrasting neatly against the pasty tone of her skin. He stared intensely at Fuuka, unable to contain himself, he crawled towards her and kissed her, pushing her down once more against his soft sheets. He laid his left arm behind her neck, and stretched out his right hand towards her chest.

A hand groped at Fuuka's left tit, causing her whole body to shudder as she moaned from the sensation.  
Yes, this was perfect, he began fondling it loving and delicately, stimulating Fuuka and bringing her pleasure she'd never felt before.  
He noticed that her nipple was quite sensitive, punching and pressing it with his thumb, the various noises she made as she squirmed confirmed his suspicions, and so he kept at it for a while, rolling his thumb around it,

This was amazing, it was exactly what Fuuka had been longing for, the heavenly feeling of his skin caressing her naked body and sensitive spots was simply ecstatic, it awakened new things in her she didn't know were there, like a peculiar warmth that grew steadily between her legs.  
Unconsciously, her tongue poked at his lips, her mind quickly took note and pulled it back in embarrassment, but soon felt Minato attempt the same thing, she gave in and parted her lips, their tongues meeting for the first time ever.

A french kiss was a new thing for Fuuka, unsure of what to do, she simply let her newfound lust take over, it urged her to move around and feel as much as she could, and so she did. The wet and slippery feeling was unbelievably lewd, yet Fuuka couldn't get enough, she rubbed and ran her tongue across his as their saliva mixed together between the two, it was so dirty, but so good.

The warmth between Fuuka's legs had become unbearable, it pleaded for the touch of her lover, needful and desperate for attention.  
Fuuka broke their kiss, catching her breath as she reached for the hand on her breast, she took it firmly by the wrist and lead it downwards.

"Please, here" she begged him, resting his hand over her panties.

Minato was amazed at how bold she was, but didn't take long to comply, grabbing her panties and pulling them down, she pulled her legs to aid him get rid of the they were off, he threw them away and focused his eyes on her most delicate place.

He took a good look at the slit between her legs, two vertical and soft looking lips shielded the her opening.  
Uncertain of what to do, he simply pressed two fingers on her outer lips. Fuuka closed her eyes at this, her mind flaring up at the feeling of someone touching her most sensitive spot. Minato simply moved his fingers up and down her entrance, his only guide as to if he was doing a good job being her face.

He began to feel a bit more adventurous and attempted to insert a finger, he confirmed this was a good move when Fuuka jerked back and moaned, he sunk in another for good measure, then began to push them further and further inside.  
Fuuka grabbed his hand by the wrist,"H-Here too." she purred, aiming his thumb atop of her nethers.  
Minato noticed a small fleshy bump there, he pressed it and was rewarded by more of Fuuka's moans, he flicked it up and down gently, causing Fuuka to arch her back in pleasure as she mindlessly began to move her hips, trying to match his rhythm. He inched his face closer to Fuuka as they once again began making out.

Fuuka relished in how mind-blowingly good being fingered felt, but her attention was quickly shifted at the object poking her thigh, her eyes glanced down and peeled in surprise at the source of it.

Minato's black boxers had a moderate sized bulge formed inside of them, showing his own repressed lust. The sudden realization that she had neglected Minato's own body had hit her, she felt bad at being so selfish, and quickly moved to change the situation.

She pushed Minato away with her right hand, a strand of their saliva being the only thing connecting both their mouths, he removed his fingers from her love hole as she distanced herself.  
She continued pushing him until both of them sat upright, Fuuka once again gazed at his underwear, the fabric tight as his rod pressed against it.

Fuuka extended her hand before pulling it back, looking at him to make sure she wasn't overstepping her boundaries, but he simply nodded at her, signaling his  
consent. Once she confirmed it was okay for her to keep going, she gripped he elastic and pulled it down, her eyes widening at what was under.

Between his legs was a phallus, fully erect and ready to be used. Fuuka had never seen such a thing before, it held itself up imposingly, showing off its ample size with pride, the bulbous end of it colored a dark purple.

A few seconds of staring later, it dawned on Fuuka that she had no idea what to do next.

"I..." she said, displaying her uncertainty.

"Just...touch" He whispered, grabbing one of her hands and putting it on the base of his member.

"It's just another part of my body, Fuuka" he added "Treat it like you would treat the rest of me"

Fuuka listened to his instructions carefully, inhaling deeply before she pressed on. Her dainty finger trailed itself up to the head, she passed her palm over it before going back down to the base. Once there, she extended the rest of her fingers over the length of his shaft and began stroking up and down.  
Minato shivered and closed his eyes, her divine touch shaking his very core, she noticed this and smiled at herself for figuring it out so quickly.

He hooked an arm around her hip and pulled her close, their lips colliding again as their tongues began their passionate dance anew.

Soon, Fuuka's arousal called out to her once more, her loins aching for his touch. Her free hand grabbed Minato's and hastily put it over her nethers, now soaked with her love juices.  
He began moving two fingers in a circle around her entrance then proceeded to plunge both in, using his thumb to massage her clit.

Both of them continued on like this for several minutes, their tongues rubbing hard against each other as they pleasured one another with their hands and fingers. Fuuka's sexual fluids soaked her lover's digits to the palm while Minato's pre-cum dripped unto her hand, lubricating her grip and making it easier for her to stroke away.

Realizing one of his hands was free, Minato reached for her left teat, fondling thoroughly while pressing the nipple with his thumb.  
Fuuka used her own free hand to feel up his torso, running her palm from her abs to his pecs, caressing his body with care.

They continued to masturbate the other without abandon, until eventually their pleasure increased its intensity, a telltale sign of what was soon to happen became obvious to them.

Minato removed his hands and embraced Fuuka, lifting her up before sitting her on his lap, her lower lips resting on the base of his member.  
His penis now between Fuuka's legs, he resumed fingering and fondling, now focusing on her right breast.

Fuuka wasn't expecting such a move, but quickly collected herself and went back to jerking him off, wrapping her hand around his member with a firm grasp, she found this position to be much more comfortable than before, she thoughtlessly began rubbing the base of her labia on his prick.

Glancing back at him she saw his face was red, a rare sight to behold as Minato was hardly ever flustered. He noticed her inquisitive gaze and smiled, bending down to peck her lips, giving her a smile of her own, he bent down once again for a more passionate kiss, parting their lips while their tongues engaged in another vigorous dance.

Both of them felt a churning in their loins, the evident sign of an approaching climax, Fuuka started to moan into his mouth, her mind only focused on the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her being.

Minato's breath became heavy as he felt himself reach his limit, her dexterous hand pushing him closer to the edge with each tug.  
It took only a few seconds before Fuuka's eyes suddenly opened and her moans became louder, albeit muffled by their ongoing kiss. Noticing this, Minato doubled his efforts, helping her orgasm arrive faster.

Fuuka followed in kind, working him twice as fast with the intent of finishing together with him. Minato groaned as he felt her warm juices flow unto his crotch, some of it got on her hand, and so her love nectar mixed with his pre, lubricating Fuuka's hand further, the sensation of their combined fluids soaking and permeating his dick aroused him greatly.

Minato groaned as he felt himself go weak, he let himself fall back to his bed, but did not stop his efforts for one second.  
It didn't take long before Fuuka's moans increased in power, her whole body suddenly tensing up, Minato's hips began jerking forward involuntarily, he was almost there, just a little more...

The moment soon arrived, Fuuka's inner walls began to squeeze his fingers as she screamed into his mouth, Minato let out a low, guttural grunt as his balls churned and his pecker twitched wildly.

Fuuka's vision went blank, her femcum suddenly gushing out of her sex, soaking his hand and cock, her back arched and body squirmed repeatedly as she felt her senses go numb.

The sight of Fuuka's orgasm and the sudden warmth of her juices threw him over the edge, Minato's hips jerked forward and his mind shut down, the sudden rush of endorphins overtaking him completely as he ejaculated freely over her body.

The orgasmic high lasted only a few seconds, their consciousness slowly returned and their vision cleared as they broke the kiss, attempting to regain their breath.  
Fuuka looked down and saw the many strands of sticky substance covering her breasts and midriff. The once erect phallus now lied limp against her abdomen, his cum weakly dribbling from the tip.  
She noticed Minato's fingers still remained inside her, which quickly changed as he slowly removed them, letting her juices flow out freely.

Fuuka saw two arms wrap around her waist, then felt her weight shift as he rolled her to her side. Minato pulled the sheets off his bed and covered both of them, he noticed a few wet spots that he wasn't sure were hers or his.

Fuuka turned her body around to face him, regaining her breath from the exhausting and rigorous movements they had made. As the excitement subsided and afterglow set in, they let the full weight of what they had done fall on them.

Their relationship had reached a whole new level tonight, they had bared it all to each other, trusting the other fully in their most vulnerable state. This made them both realize how deep their bond reached, their mutual love and care cemented further thanks to this, specially now that they had discovered new ways to make each other very happy.

Fuuka's lips curled into a weak smile, this had been a great day for her, being showered with so much warmth and affection moved her deeply, and ending the night by being so intimately touched by the love of her life for the first time just made it that much special. It was clear to Fuuka, that this was the best birthday she'd had in her life.

Minato looked attentively at Fuuka, observing her face as it displayed various degrees of happiness. He felt proud of himself at being able to get her to reach such a joyful state.

He leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Happy Birthday, Fuuka"

Fuuka kneaded herself against his chest, "Thank you so much" she replied, kissing his cheek "I love you"

"I love you too"

These were the last words they uttered before giving in to their tiredness and closing their eyes, huddling close as to maintain each other warm, and sighing pleasantly as they slipped into a peaceful slumber...

 **THE END**


End file.
